You're What She Came For
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: Nyotalia! Amelia is (seemingly) unaware that Alice blushes whenever she tries on bikinis. Fem!USUK. Mentioned Fem!Gerita and Fem!Giripan. I wanted to try lesbians.


Amelia always thought Alice told her to cover up because she was fat. As usual, she was too busy pouting to see the truth.

She never noticed the blushing when she exclaimed that she had just gotten five new bikinis and Alice had to see all of them. She wanted to shove the American girl to the floor and do things to her that were only seen in lesbian porn and dumb frat boy fantasies. (She had to see if it was girls in general or just Amelia that caused these feelings. So far, none came close to her American. _Wait, she's not mine!_)

Of course, her sworn enemy, stupid French Marie, had to notice. Why her? She would have been fine if it had been absolutely anyone else. Preferably someone like Felicia or Monika, since they were already dating, she knew she wouldn't be judged.

"I see you like the stupid American girl, little Alice. Too bad she's too busy stuffing her face to notice anyone else, especially ugly little runts like you." _Now that was just mean! To both of us! I know I'm not the prettiest, but damn!_

"I don't care what you say about me, but I will not tolerate you saying anything about Amelia. She doesn't need that."

"You just like her boobs, but they're only big because she's so fat." _It wasn't… just her boobs! I mean, yeah, they're nice, but her legs are good, too! No, stop it, Alice, you like how her smile and her laughter always brightens your day, and you like her teasing, even if you pretend you don't._

"Hardly. I've seen her in enough bikinis to know her body's just about perfect. And she has her ditzy moments, but I wouldn't call her stupid."

Alice heard someone crying behind her. She turned to see the topic of their discussion, even gorgeous when she cried.

"You mean that, Allie? That's seriously the only time anyone's ever stood up for me." Amelia reached for a hug, and Alice was just nice enough to give her one. She was most definitely not thinking of lowering her head and nuzzling her face into those breasts, because that would be most improper. However, there was one physical reaction she hadn't foreseen.

"Alice? Why are you blushing?" Well, shit. Time to make up an excuse.

"It's… warm?" _Why is she laughing? She's not supposed to do that._

"Yeah, whatever. You said it yourself, I'm not stupid. Why do you think I tried on so many bikinis? Your blush is adorable."

Without a thought in her head, Alice leaned in to kiss her best friend. Luckily, she returned it. They broke it to catch their breaths and smile, the feelings of love overwhelming. Well, until Amelia leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I have new underwear. If you're good, I'll let you take them off."

They couldn't get to Amelia's fast enough.

* * *

"Well, I'd say my work here is done," Marie said to herself before walking away. She could hardly call herself the nation of love without playing matchmaker, now, could she? She had cornered Alice, and gotten Antonia and Ingrid to steer Amelia down the hallway so she could (hopefully) see Alice sticking up for her.

She heard a noise behind her, and turned to see cute little Sakura… wait, why did she have her camera out? Was she taking pictures of Amelia and Alice being lovey-dovey? Why did she have a nosebleed? _I suppose these are questions best left for another day. But I will have to let Athena know that her crush is at least open to lesbian experimentation._

* * *

I wanted to expand my horizons. I wanted to try writing girls and yuri more. Hopefully this (85%) straight girl has succeeded! Please tell me how I did!

I genderbend everyone. It's only fair.

Turns out that Amelia and Alice are just as cute as Alfred and Arthur. Marie was from me thinking of a famous French woman and coming up with Marie Antoinette (she's Austrian) and I felt like a moron. Derp. I like the idea of France being willing to play the villain to make others happy.

I am willing to write a Nyotalia sequel where Marie sets up Sakura and Athena.

Thanks for reading! ~Aurora


End file.
